


A Piece of You

by bilgegungoren00



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Karamel child, Pregnancy, post 2x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: At least now I have a piece of you with me. A… A little Mon-El.Or, in which Kara finds out she's pregnant after Mon-El is forced to leave earth.





	A Piece of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> Sooooo I was so not planning to write this today, but I ended up getting too bored (not having exams turned out to have a flip side to it after all) so I said why not? But anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and please forgive me and let me know if there're any mistakes because I've written and proofread it really fast.
> 
> Love you all!

Kara’s muscles felt frozen as she stared at the little white stick in her hand. She didn’t know how long she’d been standing there, in the middle of her bathroom, just…just looking at it. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t think. She barely even felt it as a strand of her hair escaped her messy bun and fell over her eyes. All she seemed to be able to focus on was the white stick and what was on it, willing it to change, willing for the lines to disappear, willing for it to never have happened. Yet no matter how many times she blinked, no matter how long she stared at it, it still stayed there, taunting her, making her feel breathless, like two hands were wrapped around her neck and squeezing it.

It couldn’t be true. That was what she was repeating to herself, over and over again. _It can’t be true._ Yet it was, it was _true,_ and…

And Kara didn’t know what to do about it.

Tears filled her eyes as she shut them and ducked her chin, yet she could feel one of them slipping down her cheek. She didn’t bother to wipe it away. She wanted to deny what was in front of her, _badly,_ yet the worst part was… It made sense. It explained _everything_ that had been going on the last few weeks too perfectly for her to deny it. The extreme mood swings, the sickness and throwing up, the incredible amounts of food she was consuming, more than she ever ate… They all fit together like a puzzle, and now, with the last piece put in place… She finally understood what all the seemingly unrelated pieces meant.

She wished she hadn’t.

Opening her eyes she looked at the stick again, the pregnancy test, and even through the blur of her tears she could see them: Two lines in the middle, side by side, indicating that…that she was pregnant. That she was having a baby.

It all seemed like a one big joke, like the universe was playing with her. She almost laughed at the irony of it— _almost_. Because until now she wasn’t even sure she could get pregnant on earth, or that human pregnancy tests could work on her. And she’d wanted it. She’d wanted to have a baby, to build a family with someone so, so desperately. Even knowing—well, _thinking_ —that it was impossible, she’d wanted it.

How ironic it was that she’d finally learnt getting pregnant wasn’t impossible for her after the father of her baby, the love of her _life_ , was gone. How ironic it was that the person that gave her what she wanted was floating away in space now, far, far away from her, robbing her off of the family she’d wanted yet again.

Kara only barely heard it when the pregnancy test snapped in half in her hands. She felt like a knot was lodged in her throat as she looked down at her flat belly. It did look flat, which wasn’t surprising because she knew it couldn’t be more five or six weeks since she’d gotten pregnant. According to her timeline she’d only missed one of her periods, and it was supposed to happen only a week ago. Her fingers were trembling badly as she lifted her hand and slowly, gently, put it on her stomach. She didn’t know what exactly she expected to feel other than her steel-hard skin and the cloth of her PJs; she’d seen enough TV shows to know the baby didn’t start doing anything at least until a couple of months into the pregnancy. Yet… Yet even knowing a baby was in there, the child of her and…and _him_ … It was enough to have sobs line her throat. She barely managed to suppress one of them by covering her lips with her hand. Yet no matter how hard she pressed it over her mouth, how hard she tried to keep herself from falling apart it didn’t work. Her hand, the hand that was trying to support her weight and keep her standing by holding onto the bathroom counter, slipped from it, and Kara only had one second to register that her knees was buckling before they hit the floor.

She didn’t know, between her sobs and tears, how she ended up with her phone in her hand—how she managed to take it from next to the sink where she put it. She didn’t know how she managed to open her contacts since she could barely see anything more than an inch away from her eyes, especially with one hand pressed over her mouth to keep down her sobs. Not that it worked other than burning her throat and wetting her hand, but it was better than nothing. It was at least some—some semblance of control, some attempt to keep her pieces from shattering and scattering around, a weak glue to keep herself from breaking completely. And she especially had no idea how she managed to spot Alex’s name among all others and called her, yet somehow she ended up with the phone tightly pressed against her ear as she wrapped her empty arm around her knees and pulled them close. She rested her forehead against them, trying to take deep breaths—trying to take in _any_ kind of a breath—yet it wasn’t working. Air only get hitched in her throat, interrupting her sobs with hiccups.

“Agent Danvers.” Alex’s voice rang in Kara’s ear merely seconds after she called him. Kara tried to stop her sobs by pressing her lips together, not wanting to make her sister feel even worse than she already did for not being able to help the Kryptonian, yet it didn’t work. She bit the inside of her cheek as Alex continued, her voice tinted with worry. “Kara? Is that you?”

“Alex,” Kara managed to whisper between her sobs. She could hear that Alex kept talking, presumably asking her what was wrong and where she was, yet all she could hear was muffled sounds because of her sobs. Her eyes fixated on the broken pregnancy test on the floor, with two lines still visible. She pressed her lips together tightly.

“Alex,” she said again, cutting her sister’s words. Her eyes shut close painfully as she bowed her head, giving up on trying to fight the sobs and instead letting them shake her whole body.

“I’m pregnant.”

* * *

The stars shone bright from where Kara was lying down on the grass, away from all the lights and sounds of National City. She could still hear the cars, the honks, even sometimes the laughter and talking of humans thanks to her superhearing, yet with her being this far away from the city it was easier to shut them down and instead focus on the sky. She watched the stars twinkle, as if winking at her, along with the moon that shone in a crescent shape. It looked beautiful, too beautiful to have caused her so much pain.

She didn’t clearly remember what had happened after she learned she was pregnant and called Alex. She remembered her sister coming to her home and kicking the door open, she remembered Alex rushing into the bathroom and kneeling in front of her, she remembered her pulling the Kryptonian close and embracing her into a tight hug—for a human at least. She’d assumed it must be tight because, even though she barely felt it, she could feel the strain of Alex’s muscles as they stretched over her shoulders.

It took everything in her not to hug Alex back with everything that she had. She’d wanted to, she’d wanted to _badly_ , yet a part of her—a logical part that somehow managed to survive the shock of pregnancy and weight of sobs—kept her from doing it. And it _hurt_ not to be able to do that, in a way Kara never thought it could. She had no idea how _much_ she’d gotten used to his hugs—how much she’d gotten used to _hugging_ _him_. Because she didn’t have to hold back with him. She could hug him as tightly as she wanted to, she would rest her head on his chest and just let go, not worrying about whether she’d hurt him or not. She had no idea how _comforting_ it felt to be able to do that, how _good_ it would feel not having to hold back every single second of every day and have someone, at least _one_ person, she could totally be herself with.

And she’d lost that. Just like that she’d lost it, without having any time to prepare for it. She doubted she’d ever be ready for it, but that didn’t change the fact that all of it happened so _fast_. One second he was next to her, alive and well, and then the next he was in the pod, leaving earth forever. _Forever._ There was no going back from it. He couldn’t come to earth, not when the atmosphere was still poisoned with lead, not when it would not go away. According to Winn’s calculations it would take at least _centuries_ for all that lead to be cleared, and by that time… By that time she’d already be dead. Which meant…

Which meant there was no way she could see him again. Ever. No matter… No matter how many years—or decades—passed he wouldn’t come back, he couldn’t come back, and it…it hurt. It hurt so much sometimes that she couldn’t _breathe_.

Learning about the pregnancy was one of those times.

After Alex had managed to calm her down enough that she could stand and walk, she’d taken Kara from the bathroom to her living room, sitting her down on the couch and wrapping a blanket around her shoulder. Tears were still sliding down her cheeks, but at least she wasn’t sobbing anymore. Alex tried talking to her, tried comforting her by rubbing her back, yet all Kara remembered was clutching a pillow—Mon-El’s pillow, she vaguely recalled—and staring at the table in front of her.

“He won’t see him,” she’d told her sister, her vision blurry because of tears. “He won’t see his child. He won’t know… He won’t know he has a child.” She’d pressed the pillow on her chest, as if somehow holding it close would protect her from destructive thoughts. “My child won’t see his father. He won’t know his father. He won’t…” She couldn’t continue as she collapsed into sobs again, burying her face to Alex’s shoulders. She hadn’t even realized that she’d called her child a “he” even though there was no way she could know his or her gender. Yet all she could see in front of her eyes was a little Mon-El, with his gray-blue eyes and dark brown, almost black hair. With his carefree smile and joyful face. With… With his brows and his nose and his cheekbones, with his laugh and voice. All she could see was him in that child, and it hurt, it hurt because he’d never get to see him, he’d never get to know what he’d had—what he _could’ve_ had if it wasn’t for Rhea. A family. A happy family.

Kara tried to get rid of all those thoughts as she blinked the tears away that once again filled her eyes, and returned to the present. She spotted a bright star on the sky, almost blue, and a smile pulled her lips. It was sad, it was small, yet it was better than nothing. Her hand found its way to her belly.

“Hey, Mon-El,” she whispered to the sky, despite knowing that there was no way he could hear her. Yet talking to him…looking at the sky and imagining he was out there somewhere…it was much, much better than the alternative: Accepting that he was completely out of her life.

She had to clear her throat to get rid of the hoarseness of her voice before she continued. “I have a surprise for you,” she said, her eyes flickering around the numerous stars adorning the night sky. Her fingers absentmindedly drew a circle on her belly. “I’m… I’m pregnant.” A strained laugh escaped her lips at that as she felt a tear slide down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away before she continued. “Can you believe that? I… I never thought it would be possible, to—to have a child of my own, but…but it’s true. I’m pregnant.” She gulped as she looked up from her flat belly. “With… With your child. Our child.” Her vision blurred with unshed tears again. She quickly blinked them away and forced a smile.

“I wish you could be here right now,” she whispered, afraid she’d cry all over again if she talked louder, “and you could…you could share my excitement. My…happiness. I know I don’t sound that happy, but I…I am.” She pushed away a strand of her hair that the wind blew over her eyes. “Because… Because at least now I have a piece of you with me. A… A little Mon-El.” A corner of her lips quirked up. “I know there’s no way for me to know its gender, not yet at least, but…but I can feel it. It’ll be a boy. And it’ll have your eyes and…and your hair, and your smile… A mini Mon-El. With me.” She gulped and forced a smile at that thought. She didn’t know whether it was for Mon-El or herself.

“And I promise that I’ll take good care of him,” she said, protectively wrapping her arm around her belly. “He’ll grow up to be an amazing man, a…a hero. Just like you. And I’ll make sure that he knows you, he knows… He knows what you’ve done for me—for _all of us_. What you’ve sacrificed so that we could have a life here. I’ll make sure he knows how good a person you are, and how…how happy you’ve made his mother, how you’ve been…everything she could ask for in a boyfriend. A… A mate. I promise.” Her eyes searched the sky, looking for… She didn’t really know what she was looking for since there was nothing to see, yet she still imagined Mon-El being there, living on one of the planets—maybe the one he’d mentioned they could run away to. It… It sounded like a good place. A place that he’d want to live in.

Kara had to gulp again to get rid of the knot in her throat. “I love you, Mon-El,” she whispered so softly that even she could barely hear it. “And I’ll always love you. I’ll never forget you. I promise.”

* * *

**3 years later**

Kara almost groaned when she felt someone pull the blanket what was wrapped around her shoulders. She desperately tried to hold onto it, snuggling into her pillow to get at least five minutes more of sleep, even though she knew it would be impossible. Mon-El could be very stubborn when he wanted something, and right now, it seemed like he wanted Kara to wake up. He was just like his father about that.

“Mama,” she heard Mon-El say as a shadow fell over Kara’s eyes. “Waye up.” A tiny hand got ahold of Kara’s shoulders and shook her strongly enough to cause her eyes to flutter open. She almost groaned when she came face to face with Mon-El’s blue eyes looking down on her—and the almost victorious grin on his face. “Mama!” he screamed as he wrapped his arms around Kara’s shoulders and knocked her on her back. He snuggled his little body on Kara, burying his face on the spot between her neck and shoulder, as the Kryptonian wrapped her arms around her two-year-old son to keep him from falling down. A smile pulled her lips.

“Good morning to you too, Mon,” she said as she ran her fingers through his raven black hair. Mon-El tightened his grip around her chest at that as he looked up, his eyes wide and pleading.

“I’m hunry,” he told Kara, pursing his lips for double effect, knowing her mother would never be able to resist him if he used that trick. “Food?”

“Hmm,” Kara only said as an answer, as if she was thinking about what he said, as she absentmindedly rubbed his shoulder. “I might consider it… If you tell me what we were supposed to say when asking something from someone else.” She lifted her brows at Mon-El. His eyes narrowed for a moment, as if he was thinking, before excitement filled his face.

“Pleaye?” he said with a smile. Kara found herself chuckling as she nodded and sat up, bringing Mon-El with her. She bumped his nose gently with her finger, earning a laugh from him.

“That’s my little guy.” With that she stood up from her bed, carrying Mon to the kitchen and setting him down on his chair. Winn had specifically prepared that for him, in the middle of every single job DEO threw his way and trying to locate and find a way to bring… _him_ back, after it was established that Mon had super strength too and broke two of his previous chairs.

Kara didn’t forget to put a little kiss on the little guy’s forehead before she turned to the kitchen counter. “So,” she chirped, opening the refrigerator to take out two eggs. “What would you want for breakfast today?” Even as she asked Mon, she knew what she would be making that day. She was reaching for the cupboard to take out flour and sugar as Mon answered.

“Panyakes, panyakes, panyakes,” he sang out with a clap and a giggle, almost throwing down the pile of toys in front of him. The corner of Kara’s lips tipped up. Of course she knew he’d say that; pancakes were his favorite breakfast meal ever since he found out how much his father liked them. Just like every son he looked up to his father and wanted to be like him…even if he’d never seen him and only heard about him from the stories Kara and the others told him. Though, she couldn’t really blame Mon for liking him and wanted to learn more about him every single day; he saw him as a superhero, like those he’d seen on TV and like Kara was, and he absolutely _adored_ superheroes. She still remembered the first day Mon saw his picture that was on Kara’s drawer, and asked who he was. It was right after he’d turned one.

“That’s your father,” Kara had answered. She could see confusion filling Mon’s eyes. Maybe it was his alien DNA, yet he was more perceptive than many other children his age, and that time it was as if he’d been asking why he wasn’t with them if he was Mon’s father. “He was a hero,” Kara tried to explain, her voice shaking with tears that she tried to keep at bay. “And he sacrificed himself to give us this life. To make sure his friends and his home was okay. But he had to leave doing that.” She’d cleared her throat before turning to Mon. “He’d be right here with us if he could’ve stayed, and he would’ve loved you so much. He would’ve been very proud of you.”

Kara surely hoped the last part of his words were true. That… That she’d managed to raise his child into someone he’d be proud of.

“Pancakes it is then,” she told Mon as she slipped away from her thoughts and pulled a bowl in front of her. She was just getting ready to put the eggs in it and mix them with sugar when she heard her phone buzz. A message. Frowning she reached for it, glancing at Mon to make sure he was busy so that he didn’t complain when Kara stopped preparing his food. And surely so, he was playing with the Superman action figure in his hand, butting its head with his stuffed bunny.

She glanced at the message to see that it was from Alex. Knowing Alex would never bother her this early in the day on a weekend—it was only 8:30 after all—she quickly opened it, worried that it might be an emergency.

_Come to the DEO._

_Bring Mon too._

_NOW!!!_

Her brows rose with the urgency in Alex’s words. She immediately turned to Mon, who’d stopped playing with the toys and was looking at her. “Panyakes?” he asked when he saw Kara put aside the materials.

“We’ll make them later,” she promised him as she took him in his arms. “Right now, Aunt Alex needs us, okay? It won’t take long.” She could feel Mon staring at the kitchen as she carried him to their bedroom, yet he must’ve felt her worry too, so he obliged without much objection. He only pulled her hair to get his attention.

“Then panyakes?” he asked, rocking a pair of sad puppy eyes, the eyes that looked so much like how _his_ looked when he wanted something too. Kara laughed and nodded.

“Yes. Then pancakes. I promise.” She quickly changed herself and Mon out of their pajamas and flew him out of the window, his face pressed on her shoulder.

* * *

Kara landed on DEO’s terrace merely minutes after Alex’s message, Mon snuggled tightly in her embrace. He lifted his head when he felt the wind stop and looked up, the glint of light appearing in his eyes that he always had after flying. That was an ability he hadn’t developed yet, along with X-ray and heat vision and freeze breath. Honestly Kara was glad about that; the last thing she needed was her son shooting lasers all around the house or freezing everything. Yet he had his invincible skin, super strength, and slightly improved speed, even though it wasn’t close to neither Kara nor… _his_. Yet day by day he was getting better.

Alex greeted the mother and son the moment they arrived at the building. Kara expected her to look worried or stressed, or at least in work-mode, but the only thing that was on Alex’s face was a huge grin and joy as she walked up to them.

“Good, you’re here,” she gasped, flashing Mon a smile. “Hey, little guy.”

“Aunny!” Mon almost screamed when he saw Alex and extended his arms to her. She took him from Kara with a laugh, wrapping one arm around his waist and messing his hair with her other hand.

“I missed you too,” she whispered to him, as if giving him a big secret, and then tickled him to earn a laugh from him. Kara watched them with affection for a second, beaming at how much the two loved each other, before turning to Alex. She couldn’t help a crinkle from forming between her brows.

“Alex, what’s the urgency?” she asked as they descended fro the stairs. “You told us to come here immediately, and I—“ Her voice trailed off suddenly as her ears picked up something. Something that they shouldn’t have. Something that couldn’t be true. She froze mid-stairs, her eyes turning to the room in front of her, her heart rate doubling almost immediately. It was impossible. What she heard… It was impossible. The unique but very familiar rhythm of a heart, beating steadily, healthily… Being on earth and using her superhearing for years she’d learn to recognize people from their footsteps, breathing patterns, heartbeats, and yet…yet there must be something wrong with her superhearing, because there was no way…

There was no way he could be here. He was gone. He was in space. Yes, there was a time she’d hoped, months on end, that they’d find a way to bring him back, they’d find a cure to his lead poisoning and find his pod, and…and he’d be back. She’d have him back. She’d be able to fill the—the _hole_ that was left in his heart the day he left, she’d be able to smile genuinely without needing to fake it, she’d be able to hug him, hold his hand, inhale his scent, and…and be with him. After months of pain she’d be able to be with him.

She’d let that hope go once Mon was born. Not that she _wanted_ to, but she _had_ to—she had to focus on raising Mon and she couldn’t do that if she was waiting for someone that would never come back. So she’d put all her energy into Mon, into making sure he was content and happy and loved, and that he had everything he wanted. She’d tried not thinking about _him_ if it wasn’t absolutely necessary and she moved on—well, _tried to_ at least. Yet even Mon couldn’t fill the hole in her chest, not completely. There was still some emptiness inside her, some part of her still aching about the fact that she would never have him back.

Because she’d never have him back. He couldn’t come on earth.

There was no way.

“Alex…” she whispered as she walked down the last couple of steps. Her sister must’ve realized what she’d heard—even though it was impossible—because her smile widened.

“We’d found a cure, Kara,” Alex started explaining, tightening her grip around Mon’s waist. “And last week Winn managed to locate his pod and contacted him, telling him that…that he could come back. It just took him a bit of time.” Kara knew Alex had continued talking, explaining that they didn’t want to tell her and get her hopes up if it didn’t work, yet she stopped hearing. She stopped hearing anything but the ringing in her ears and…and his heartbeat. She focused on his heartbeat as her feet turned her direction to where it was coming from. She’d forgotten everything except that heartbeat, the sound that she’d once listened to every single day to remind herself that she wasn’t alone, that _he_ was with him. And it was back— _it was back_.

Her steps halted when the owner of that heartbeat stood up and started walking, and tears filled her eyes. It was his steps. His footsteps. She’d recognize his walking pattern anywhere. It was him, it was…

It was Mon-El. _Mon-El._ He was here, he was in the DEO, and he was…

He was back. Mon-El was back.

She felt her body shaking all over as his name rang in her ears and circled in her mind over and over again. After not speaking it for three years, after trying to not think about it, it felt good—it felt _too good_ that she was afraid it would all fall apart. She was afraid it was all a big lie, a joke, something to…to hurt her even more so than she already was hurting.

Yet all of those thoughts disappeared from her head when she spotted someone—spotted _him_ —walking out of the med bay. When she saw _him,_ flesh and blood, in front of her. It wasn’t a photo, it wasn’t a video or…or even a hologram. It was him. _It was him_.

Mon-El came to a stop in front of the med bay the moment his eyes met Kara’s. The Kryptonian couldn’t do anything other than look at him at first— _truly_ look at him. His hair that he mostly kept so neat seemed messy, like he’d run his fingers through it several times, and longer than Kara remembered. There was a stubble on his cheeks and…and purple circles under his eyes as if he hadn’t gotten much sleep lately. She could also see that he’d built up some muscle; he stood a bit straighter and looked a bit more self-confident, yet he’d also given up some weight. But other than that… Other than that it was Mon-El. It was her Mon-El, her boyfriend, her love, her…mate. It was _him_.

“Mon-El?” A smile spread on Mon-El’s face slowly when he heard her voice. His eyes searched Kara’s face for a brief second before he looked back at her eyes.

“Hey,” he almost gasped, as if he couldn’t talk louder. Kara doubted she’d be able to hear him without her superhearing. “I’m back.”

_I’m back._ He was back _._

Kara didn’t know whether it was hearing his deep, hoarse voice that got her to snap out of her stupor, or it was his words, yet she finally managed to feel her limbs once again. And in a matter of _milliseconds_ she was rushing forward and jumping on Mon-El’s neck, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying her face to the crook of his neck. Mon-El laughed as he staggered back a step because of her super strength, and then his arms circled her waist, pulling her close, holding her close, almost as if he was afraid to let go. As if he thought that if he loosened his grip for one second she’d slip through his fingers once again and…and disappear.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered to Kara’s ear, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Gosh, Kara, you have no idea how much I missed you.” Kara’s tear-strained laugh sounded muffled before she pulled back, looking in his eyes. Those gray eyes that she missed so much, so deeply, shining with love and joy and happiness, with the promise of… _home_. She was finally _home_.

“I think I might have some idea,” she tried to joke, her voice hoarse with unshed tears, as she took his face in his hands and stroked his hair. Leaning forward she rested her forehead against his, reminding herself that he was here, that he was with her, and now that she had him back she would never, ever let him go again. She’d make sure this time they had the forever they deserved. “I love you, Mon-El,” she said confidently, loving the way his name rolled off of her tongue. She’d even missed saying his name, if that was even possible.

She heard Mon-El’s hearty chuckle as he pulled back, caressing her hair, reveling in its softness. Kara leaned her cheek on his palm.

“I love you too,” he said, his eyes never leaving Kara’s as he said that, as if he was trying to make sure she knew the truth of those words. He opened his mouth to say something else, yet his words were interrupted with the small voice coming from behind them. Small, thin, and almost afraid.

“Daddy?” Kara turned around with her— _their_ —son’s voice, seeing Alex standing right behind them with Mon in her arms, a smile plastered on her face. Mon, on the other hand, was watching the scene in front of him, his eyes wide with surprise, as he stared at Mon-El. His father.

Mon’s father was back.

Kara’s heart stuttered in her chest, partly with fear, partly with excitement, before she turned back to Mon-El. The Daxamite was looking at the child in Alex’s arms, his eyes wide and his mouth dropped open, shock splashed all over her face. Kara found himself smiling at that as she pulled back slightly, enough to step out of Mon-El’s arms but still holding his hand, not wanting to let him go completely. He wasn’t the only that was afraid Kara would slip away from him; she was feeling the same way too.

“Mon-El?” she whispered, pulling him close to Mon. “I want you to meet someone.” Mon-El obeyed, following her as they stood in front of Alex, not being able to do anything but stare at his son. Kara’s smile widened at that. “This is Jeremiah Mon-El Danvers, your…your son. _Our_ son.” She squeezed his hand to encourage him—or because _she_ needed strength—and watched his reaction. He couldn’t do anything at first--neither Mon-El nor Mon could do anything—at least until Mon reached forward with his hand and put it on Mon-El’s cheek, as if wanting to make sure he was realm and not…not some trick his mind was playing him. Mon-El’s eyes shut close briefly at the touch and his hand shot up, grabbing Mon’s, his fingers wrapping around his son’s wrist. His eyes fluttered open slowly.

“My… My son?” he stuttered, looking at Kara. He seemed so speechless that Kara doubted he could say anything else. She nodded, biting her lip as she tried to explain.

“I… I found out that I was pregnant a couple of weeks after you left.” That was all she could muster as Mon-El turned back to Mon. Kara could see tears in his eyes—tears in _both_ of their eyes—as she watched Mon reach forward.

“Daddy,” he whispered again, struggling in Alex’s eyes to reach him, his eyes pleading. Mon-El luckily understood what he wanted fast enough and grabbed Mon’s waist, pulling him in his arms. He looked so dumbstruck as he looked at the child in his arms, as if he couldn’t believe that he was his son, that Kara felt tears welling up in her eyes too. She’d imagined this moment way too many times in the last two years—Mon-El meeting his son. She’d thought it was impossible and it would stay as a distant dream, yet now, seeing it come true in the…in the best way possible… No one could blame her if a tear slipped down her cheek and a smile spread on her face.

“Hey,” Mon-El finally whispered as he lifted his hand, his fingers shaking, and stroked Mon’s face so gently that Kara couldn’t believe it. There was a smile on his face too—a smile mixed with tears. “Hey, little guy.” He tightened his grip on Mon, as if he wanted to be as close to him as possible, as Mon’s arms went around his neck. He buried his face on Mon-El’s shoulder.

“Miss daddy,” he muttered, making Mon-El chuckle tearfully as his hand went to Mon’s back, patting it. “Love daddy.” Mon-El turned to Kara before he answered, his cheeks wet with tears, and with his empty hand he reached for hers. Kara squeezed it to offer him her strength, and he mouthed a thank you, though Kara had no idea what that was for. She should be the one thanking him, thanking the universe for having him back.

“I love you too, Mon,” Mon-El whispered to Mon’s hair, putting a small kiss there. His eyes then turned to Kara again. “I love both of you.” A huge smile spread on his face, a smile that was bright enough to light up the whole town.

Kara was sure her smile mirrored his as she watched her family come together for the first time. As she finally got the family she always wanted, after years of hardship. And she couldn’t help thinking that having this now… It was worth everything she and Mon-El had to struggle through to reach here.


End file.
